


Don't Underestimate Those Who Know The Exact

by art_hart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Both Alphas, Liam is, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Malia Doesn't Exist, Mason isnt in this, Stiles and Derek are mates, They know he is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_hart/pseuds/art_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha and his pack tries to take over Hale territory. When proven they are outnumbered, they bargain with just taking Stiles and going on their way. </p><p>Figuring Stiles cant protect himself, the pack jump into a fight.</p><p>With only a hangover on his side, Stiles' annoyence is quickly rising.</p><p>He only wants the sounds to stop. So he does exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Underestimate Those Who Know The Exact

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, pretty much ever. I hope you like it.

Stiles was hiding behind a tree, the rest of the pack hidden in the shadows, scents hidden by a potion Deaton had given them. Scott and Derek stood in the clearing, eyes glowing and claws out. The alpha that stood in front of them snarled. His pack was behind him, three were wolves, the other two were humans. But Stiles could tell there were another five hidden In the trees. They had the offending pack outnumbered by three.

"Do you think I havent heard about the famous Hale pack? You're pretty popular.  _But,_ it seems your little pack isn't even here to back you up." The alpha sneered, lifting his hand and beckoning two of the wolves forward.

"You know, I'd be more than willing to leave, for a price of course."

Scott snarled, taking a step forward. "What do you want."

Stiles held back a sigh, letting his head thump against the tree. He had the hangover of a century, and was currently trying not to throw up his lower intestine. He had zone  out from the conversation when he was  brought back by the pack's growls.

"You can't have Stiles." Derek  was obviously struggling with his control, his wolf trying to urge him to rip the alpha trying to take his mate into shreds.

The pack had already shown themselves, standing behind the two alphas, looking just as homicidal. 

Stiles decided not to unearth himself just yet. The alpha and his pack tensed at the showing before baring their teeth and weapons. 

"Well, if you wont let us take your precious Stiles, I guess we'll take him by force."

They attacked.

Outnumbered, but strong.

Stiles gripped at his temples, groaning softly. The roaring and yelling stabbed at his temples, the pulsing on the bridge of his nose showed signs of a sinus headache.

He growled, the two fighting packs getting louder as the fight went on. His face scrunched up as the sound of Lydia's banshee scream clawed at his frontal lobe. Hands clenched, he stormed out into the clearing, standing right at the edge of the fight.

Against his better judgement, he screamed. It wasnt his scream, but the sound of his spark being forced solely through his windpipe. The sound, akin to the ringing in your ears after a bomb going off, was ten times louder and higher pitched than a banshee's. 

 Werewolves and humans alike dropped to the ground in pain, clutching their ears and crying out in pain.

Stiles glared at the offending alpha and his pack, eyes glowing white. His hands twitching slightly as he pulled back his lips, growling deep in his chest, the ground shaking hard enough to scare the birds.

They all stood up in a panic, stumbling away, awkwardly mumbling apologies as they left. Stiles didn't relax until he felt them pass back over the territory. 

His shoulders dropped and his eyes went back to their normal color with a loud sigh. He turned back to his pack, squinting at them as they stared.

Derek stood, softly grabbing his arm and pulling him to his chest. 

Stiles melted into his touch, tilting his head up and slotting their lips together.

Derek grinned, whispering against his mouth. "Remind me to never anger you when you're hungover."

Stiles snorted. "Kay."


End file.
